A new special friend
by Tribal Addict
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru were having a conversation about a friend of Mikan, but unknown to them, Natsume was listening. But one problem, he didn't know all the info. W/o any other options, Natsume decided to go their meeting place. What will he find out?
1. Chapter 1 Guess what

**Hey guys! Hope you like this story…I know it may be kinda corny, but don't worry I think I'll improve. So reviews and a few criticizing comments will do, too. This is my 1st fanfic so it's a bit short. Tnx! :D**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT BELONGS TO THE HONORABLE Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Guess what**

It was a fine morning in Gakuen Alice. It was Narumi-sensei's period but as usual, no teacher could be seen (Narumi must be slacking off ;D)but a substitute teacher (who was currently shaking with fear due to the student's regular "attention" to him).

On one side, a certain brunette with hazel orbs was talking animatedly with a certain raven-haired with amethyst orbs (by the way, they're already 15 years old, so let's just say that Mikan already got the idea of "hug Hotaru, and you'll end up in the clinic" or "act stupid and you'll find yourself digging your own grave").

Unknown to them, a certain fire-caster happened to be listening to their conversation while "reading" a manga.

"Hey Hotaru, guess what," was what he was hearing.

"What?" Hotaru answered flatly.

"I found a new friend in Central Town and _he's_ sooo kawaii!" Mikan said with a sweet smile on her face. Hearing this, Natsume's blood boiled, causing the room temperature to rise (he already knew his feelings towards Polka dots).

"Hey, why did it go so hot all of a sudden," a voice asked which caused Natsume to calm down and continue listening to their conversation.

"Really? How cute?," asked the Ice Queen.

"He's got brown eyes and knows how to make anyone happy," Mikan said with a dreamy expression.

"You can meet him if you want, you know. But maybe tomorrow because I still need to-" her voice was muffled by a scream. It came from a group of gossiping fangirls. Natsume was so irritated that he burned one the girls' hair (and of course, the group ran with the girl looking for water). And again, he continued listening to Mikan and Hotaru's conversation.

"-so at my room tomorrow, we'll meet up with him and-"she was cut-off by Hotaru.

"I can't go to your room by 3 pm cause I got some 'business' with Nogi's pictures".

"Okay…maybe at 4pm then. He'll be as fresh as a ripe mango by that time," Mikan said with excitement.

"Fine." Ice Queen said with a smirk on her face.

Hearing that he didn't know all information, he decided to ask Koko about their conversation.

"Yo, Koko, got somethin' to ask you," Natsume asked (or more than ordered).

"What is it?" Koko said.

"Did you hear everything on Polka Dots and Imai's conversation with your alice?" Natsume asked.

"Sorry, I didn't. Mikan already got the hang of using her nullification. Why d'ya ask anyway?," Koko asked.

Natsume, who was already used of Koko's style, thought "_Mind your own business Koko or else I'll turn you into a roasted human Koko Crunch. Got that?!_". Scared, Koko nodded nervously and went back to his seat.

That left Natsume only one option…ask Polka dots about what he heard.

* * *

**There you go, my first chapter. Sorry about it's length, i don't know what else to think. Stay tuned for the next chap and please review. Tnx!! xD**


	2. Chapter 2 Asking Polka Dots

**hey guys! this is the next chapter and it's the longest one i've ever made. so enjoy reading it and stay tuned to the next one! Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT BELONGS TO THE HONORABLE Higuchi Tachibana.**

**-Mia2n**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Asking Polka Dots**

Classes are over and time for Natsume's interrogation to start.

Mikan was walking to her dorm room when she _accidentally_ bump into someone, and you know what happened. "Watch where you're going…Pandas," Natsume said.

Natsume's POV:

"Perfect, now time for Pandas to cooperate," I thought and in 3…2…1…

Normal POV:

"NAAATTSSUUUUMMEEEE!!!!! YOU PERVERT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD??!!," Mikan yelled (it even reached the high school principal's office, even though it was a sound proof room).

"Just to remind you that we are already fifteen and you still wear those idiotic panties," Natsume said calmly.

"Hmph…what do you want anyways?," Mikan asked inquiringly.

"What were you and Imai talking about earlier?" Natsume said.

Mikan, who didn't sense his curiosity (because she is as dense as always), said, "Well, we were talking about a special friend of mine who's cute and handsome in one package. You can meet him if you want at my room tomorrow at 4 pm so he can be ready," and again with a dreamy look.

"Two questions, why would I want to see a guy? Who's probably as annoying as you are, and 2nd why would I want to go to your room? It's probably infected with your germs," he said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone and look.

"Hey! Fine, if don't want to then go. But if you change your mind, you can come. Ruka's there, too, you know," and with that she walked away, leaving Natsume thinking.

Natsume's POV:

So Ruka's there, too, huh? Wonder where he is right now? I bet he knows.

Normal POV

So Natsume went to the usual spot where Ruka walks or rather runs by (due to his chase to get the blackmailing pictures from Hotaru). As Natsume sat on a bench, he looked at his watch.

Natsume's POV:

Imai should pass by in about 5…4…3…2…1…ah, there she goes riding on her scooter. And Ruka should pass by in about 5…4…3…2…1…jackpot. "Oi, Ruka," I called.

Normal POV

Ruka stopped when he heard Natsume's voice, and then, went to the bench to sit by him.

"What is it, Natsume?," Ruka asked with concern in his voice.

"Do you know why you got invited to see Pandas' special friend?," Natsume asked.

"Yeah, why d'you ask?," Ruka said.

"Who's this special friend of Pandas anyways?" Natsume asked determinedly.

"Uh, well…you see…I can't tell you. You should have asked her, you know, she'll tell you," Ruka said teasingly (cause' he already knows what Natusume feels towards her and knows that he's jealous). With that he walked away.

Frustrated, Natsume considered the last option… go to Pandas' room before the others get there.

* * *

**There goes another chapter. Thanks for reading anyways. Please Review. Thanks! -Mia2n**


	3. Chapter 3 He's a

**Hey guys!! so here's the next chapter...i hope you will enjoy it and reviews and PM's are much appreciated.**

**Note: sorry if you don't understand it much :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT BELONGS TO THE HONORABLE Higuchi Tachibana!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – He's a…**

The next day (Saturday)…

It was 8 am and Natsume was under _their _Sakura tree reading, or should I say, staring at his favorite manga, while thinking of ways how to see the so-called special friend. And then, he heard two girls having a conversation. He peeked through his manga and saw Mikan saying something to Hotaru. He strained his ears and then he heard what the baka was saying to Imai.

"- I know he's going to be perfect. I'm going to pick him up at Central Town after lunch and then you can see him at 4 pm so that you and Ruka can be ready to see him and he will be ready, okay?" Mikan said.

"Fine, but if he will not reach my expectations, then I'm sorry but you will have to let go of him," Hotaru said with a business-like voice.

"Alright, alright. Just remember to come alright?" Mikan pleaded.

"Idiot, I'm not like you who tends to forget most of the time," said Hotaru in her way of saying "Of course I'll come".

So Hotaru briskly departed away (you know why), while Mikan went to the Sakura tree where Natsume was resting. Natsume quickly pretended to read his manga while Mikan spoke.

"So…have you changed your mind?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Tch, I won't unless you won't tell me who I'm meeting," Natsume said curtly.

"There's no way I'm gonna tell you. You have to say please first," Mikan said.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna say please to you…Stars," Natsume said with a small smirk.

_Stars?? Since when did he-_ Mikan thought

**Flashback**

_Mikan was walking in the hallway on her way to the canteen for breakfast, when she accidentally tripped on something. The fall caused her skirt to reveal her panties and then she hurriedly stood up. And then 3 seconds later, Natsume passed by from behind her. "Phew, good thing he didn't see what's under", the relieved Mikan said._

**End of flashback**

But apparently, she was wrong.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!," Mikan screamed (note: her scream reached Central Town ;p)

"Hn, must you always attempt to make my ears bleed? Anyways, I'm outta here. There's no use for me to ask a baka like you," Natsume said while walking away.

"Pervert! Like I care!," Mikan retorted.

12 pm

Natsume was sitting on a bench near Hotaru's stand of Ruka's pictures, still thinking on how he will see Mikan's "special friend". And he ended up with 4 options:

Go and knock on her door and ask if he could see the guy's face.

Go and barge right through her door and harshly ask who the guy is and why is she all dreamy about him.

Wait near the baka's door. And when Imai and Ruka comes in, and if I timed it perfectly, I walk by her door and then…Jackpot!

Go to her room now and wait somewhere so that when he and she comes in I see what'll happen

Natsume's POV

_Scratch #1!! Scratch that! I'll look like an idiot knocking on the baka's door! And if I act like a gentleman I'm not, I'm the weirdest guy in the whole Gakuen Alice and stupidest! _(Wow, he really doesn't want to act all nice-and-no-bad _;)_ ).

_Scratch #2, too!! No way am I barging in the baka's door if my excuse is only seeing who the guy is._

_Scratch #3 either!! I need to time it well, and if I don't, embarrassment will come 'cause I don't even have a good reason for it!_

_So that means…I got #4 left on my list. Fine, but she gotta have a good hiding spot for me! And hopefully she doesn't have any baka germs in her room *smirking_

Meanwhile

"Kei, you look good. But _you_ need to get ready so that you will look presentable. I know! I'll first make you look clean and be sure you're sturdy enough for Hotaru," Mikan said with a smile.

In the girls' dorm

When Natsume finally managed to escape the squealing/shouting/irritating/stalking/drooling fangirls, he finally managed to get to Mikan's room. After he got opened using an emergency Master Key, he searched through her 3-star room for a perfect hiding spot. And then, 10 minutes later, he finally found one and it was her…closet.

After he managed to get in her messy closet, he waited until Mikan comes back from picking the "guy" up.

So he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"Argh, why is the baka taking so long to pick the guy up?!," Natsume thought irritatingly.

And then, the door opened showing Mikan and someone whom he cannot see clearly see through the hole of the closet due to the clothes blocking him.

"Here we are," Mikan said happily. She looked at the clock and said, "Oh man! It's already 3:50 pm! I got to hurry and fix your hair up!"

After 5 minutes of fixing the "guy's" hair, Natsume was already sweating with anxiousness. "There you go! All nice and handsome…oh come hear you!" Mikan said happily. And then Natsume heard her moan out "Hmmm" (ahem…why is he having bad thoughts?).

He couldn't take it anymore. So he went out barging from her closet to the surprised Mikan.

"I'm not gonna give you to any other guy," Natsume said.

"Wh-," Mikan attempted to say but was cut-off by warm lips against her own.

After 5 seconds, Natsume broke the kiss giving Mikan the chance to push him and ask him.

"What did you do that for?" Mikan asked with a little bit of anger in her eyes.

Before Natsume could answer, the door opened showing Hotaru and Ruka waiting at the door.

"Oh, so Hyuuga changed his mind, eh?" Hotaru said suspiciously, while Ruka smirked.

"Oh Hotaru, you're just in time to see him," Mikan said excitingly.

"Him who?", Natsume asked with mixed emotions.

And then, Mikan brought out a robot which looks like a real person and a puppy with big brown eyes and a silky, white fur.

"What the…" Natsume thought.

"Minna, meet Robo-5000. He's going to be Hotaru's experimentation robot," Mikan said with pride in her eyes.

"Huh…so you found a great robot, too. He could fix himself if he's broken, melted, etc.," Hotaru said with a little bit of awe in her voice.

"And he can be a great assistant to you, too, Hotaru," Ruka added.

"Okay. So I see that you liked Robo-5000…so minna, meet Kei-chan," Mikan said and she held up the puppy which wagged its tail and whined to Natsume.

"Aww…he likes you Natsume. I found Robo-5000 at a shop where I'm sure Hotaru will be in for hours. And I found Kei-chan at a pet shop I found at Central Town, too," Mikan explained.

Natsume's POV

What the heck is this about?! Does this mean that I acted too soon?? Darn it, how am I gonna explain this to her???...I know! I'll first need to get her outta here and talk.

Normal POV

And then suddenly, Natsume dragged Mikan outside leaving Hotaru and Ruka confused. And then, Hotaru smirked, "Now there's something you will see everyday starting tomorrow".

Ruka smiled, "Well, it's been going on in years…so what d'ya expect from them?" he said sarcastically.

"So…how about we get together sometime?" he added shyly.

"Alright…" Hotaru said and took a picture.

"Just make sure that you make my finances go up", she added.

And the cat-and-mouse chase resumed.

Meanwhile…

Natsume dragged Mikan, who was still holding unto Kei-chan to the Sakura tree. Once he let her go, she asked Natsume, "Why did you kiss me?"

"First, tell me what's been going on", Natsume demanded.

And then...Mikan laughed.

* * *

**Phew...longest chapter yet. so i hope you enjoyed it...and stay tuned for the next chap.**

**Note: Unfortunately...the next chap will be the last of it (obviously). and i think it will be short because i'm all out of ideas. but, don't worry...i'll try my best to make it long...Reviews and PM's please :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Flashbacks and the end

**Phew! Minna, the last chapter is in the house! i hope you'll enjoy it :) oh and reviews and pm's are much appreciated.**

**i would like to give my special thanks to:  
**

**vampire princess yuki - **for your review, advices, and for being my best friend at :D thanks a lot!

**Kisa-bun - **for your review and reminder to update. thanks so much!

**Xxdarkness-angelxX - **for your review and comment on my story. thanks a bunch!

**thank you for your support guys!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! IT BELONGS TO THE HONORABLE Higuchi Tachibana!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Flashbacks and the end**

_Previously_

_Natsume dragged Mikan, who was still holding unto Kei-chan to the Sakura tree. Once he let her go, she asked Natsume, "Why did you kiss me?"_

"_First, tell me what's been going on", Natsume demanded._

_And then...Mikan laughed._

* * *

"What's so funny?" Natsume asked, annoyed.

"Are you really that curious about everything that happened?" Mikan said through her laughs.

"What do you care? Just answer the question, baka," Natsume said with anger evident in his voice.

"I can't believe that the notorious Black Cat is curious about my secrets," Mikan muttered to herself.

"What did you say…Stars?" Natsume said with a little smirk on his face.

"I have a name, you know," Mikan retorted. "Anyways, what will I say if I don't know where I'm gonna start?" She added sarcastically.

"Friday, the time when some idiots screamed their lungs out," Natsume ordered.

"Hmm…okay. This is what happened…"Mikan said.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback_**

_Mikan's POV_

_Hotaru and I were talking about something._

"_Hey Hotaru, guess what…,"I started_

"_What?" she answered flatly._

"_I found a new friend in Central Town and __he's__ sooo kawaii!" I said and then, it got all hot all of a sudden so I paused and asked._

"_Hey, why did it go hot all of a sudden?" I asked Hotaru while she just smirked like she knew this was gonna happen._

"_Really? How cute?" she said cutting off my thoughts._

"_He's got brown eyes and knows how to make anyone happy," I said with a dreamy expression._

"_You can meet him if you want, you know. But maybe tomorrow because I still need to-" I was interrupted by a group of fangirls._

"_I need to pick him up at the pet shop so he could be ready and new looking," I continued while the one who screamed got her hair burned off by someone I don't know (you idiot xP). _

"_I'll invite Ruka and maybe Natsume. So at my room tomorrow, we'll meet up with him and-" I was cut-off by Hotaru._

"_I can't go to your room by 3 pm cause I got some 'business' with Nogi's pictures," she said with a business-like voice._

"_Okay…maybe at 4pm then. He'll be as fresh as a ripe mango by that time," I said with excitement._

"_Fine," Hotaru said with a smirk on her face._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"We were talking about Kei-chan here. Who'd knew that a certain someone was listening to somebody's conversation," Mikan stated.

"Tch…we're not done yet," Natsume said.

"Sigh…what else would you want to know?" Mikan asked with eager eyes.

"Today, 8 am…what was that all about?" Natsume ordered.

"Well, it went like this…"Mikan said.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Another flashback_**

_It was 8 am_

_Mikan's POV_

_Hotaru and I were walking aimlessly until I remembered something. _

"_Ne, Hotaru, I've gotta tell you something," I started._

"_What is it again?" she answered emotionlessly._

"_I found something at a mechanical store. He's a robot which would be a great help in your experiments and stuff," I said proudly._

"_If he's so special, tell me what makes him special then?" she asked with a itty-bit of eagerness in her voice _(I tell ya, if it comes to negotiations, Ms. Ice Queen's instinct kicks into gear ;)).

"_Nope, ain't gonna say it yet, Hotaru. Just come see him with my new friend this 4 pm, okay?" I said with puppy dog eyes. But I did it with futile effort _(Duh! You're talking to the Ice/Blackmailing queen here, idiot!).

"_I'm not so sure, Mikan. Because you usually choose the worst ones in mechanical stores," Hotaru said with a teasing voice._

"_Come on! I know he's going to be perfect. I'm going to pick him up at Central Town after lunch and then you can see him at 4 pm so that you and Ruka can be ready to see him and he will be ready, okay?" I said noticing that we were near the Sakura trees and with Natsume under them reading a manga._

"_Fine, but if he will not reach my expectations, then I'm sorry but you will have to let go of him," Hotaru said with a business-like voice._

"_Alright, alright. Just remember to come alright?" I pleaded._

"_Idiot, I'm not like you who tends to forget most of the time," said Hotaru in her way of saying "Of course I'll come"._

_And then, we departed away from each other and I went to talk to Natsume._

**_

* * *

_**

**_End of Another Flashback_**

"Got anything else to ask?" Mikan said with a tired and amused voice.

"Two more things, one, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes.

"_NAANI?? Did he just ask me out? Good grief, why am I hiding this from him if we're just the same??",_ she thought(if you guys are wondering what she's hiding…she loves him, duh! ;P).

"Are you gonna answer it or not?" Natsume said irritatingly.

"Okay, I accept you," Mikan said with sincerity in her voice.

And then suddenly, soft, warm lips are against hers once more.

"Thank you," Natsume said after they broke the kiss.

"You're welcome," Mikan said with a small smile.

"And now for the 2nd question…"Natsume continued.

"What is it?" Mikan said inquiringly.

"Will you…"Natsume started.

"Will I what?" Mikan said with sweat on her beautiful face.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What is it, Natsume?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"Will you get bigger sized bras? The one's in your closet are too small for you," Natsume said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

o-

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed her lungs off (let me tell ya, it reached here in the Philippines XD).

"I THOUGHT –punch-WHAT –punch-IN THE WORLD-punch-IS IT-punch-BUT YOU'LL-punch-ONLY-punch-TEASE ME-punch-WITH THAT??!!-double punch", Mikan yelled while throwing hard punches towards Natsume (unfortunately, he's a good dodger).

And so, the WBC training began for the 2 lovebirds. (XD)

**SO NOT THE END!**

**

* * *

**

**so there ya go guys! hope you liked it :D and reviews and comments, and pm's pls. and again thanks for everyone!**

**NOTE : i'm thinking of a new story on Naruto with a song maybe? any suggestions anyone? it's alright if it's not about Naruto, juz first vote whether Naruto or Gakuen Alice and the songs i'll put there. ty!**

**stay tuned for the Epilogue!!**


	5. ATTENTION!

**ATTENTION!!**

**So I was thinking of making an epilogue…so the next chaps are based 2 years later, ok? I think the epilogue will last for…I dunno, maybe 3 chaps? So just stay tuned coz I'm already making the next chap.**

**Also, i won't be updating as fast as i could cause next week will be the start of our classes (June 8, 2009 til March or April, i'm not sure) and my schedule would be pretty tight. so please bear with me. and don't worry...if i find time to type the continuation of the story, i'll make sure that i make it a.s.a.p..**

**Another thing, when you read my story(s), please do, review if you see any mistakes or you have some sorta "suggestions and comments". i would really appreciate that :).  
**

**Hope you guys understand :D**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 5 What the

**so yeah. i'mm done with the next chap and i hope you will enjoy reading this one. and um...be sure to review or PM me, okay? oh and some ooc-ness may be encountered while reading this.  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kisa-bun: tnx sa answers mo and sa pagiging friend ko dito, ate Iemz! tnx a bunch! ingatz lagi!**

**Arvee-chan: salamat din sa suggestion mo! isip ulit aq nang bago na chap! tnx a lot! take care alwayz!**

**God Bless for those who read this and for those who became my friends!**

**one last thing:**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!! I'M NOT THE HONORABLE Higuchi Tachibana  
**

**

* * *

Epilogue part 1-What the…**

Two years later : 9 am

Mikan and Natsume are found under the Sakura tree sleeping, or rather, just feeling the wind on their face. Silence was interrupted when Mikan spoke up.

"Hey, Natsume," she said.

Natsume opened one eye telling her that he's listening.

"Can we go to Kei-chan's doghouse? He must be a bit lonely with only him in that place," Mikan said with worry in her voice. "Can we? Please…?"

Natsume couldn't stand her begging (tch, overly obsessed ain't he?).

"Hn," Natsume replied while getting up.

"Don't worry, we'll only be there within 5-10 minutes," Mikan said while jumping around like a kid who got a chance to ride a rollercoaster.

"And what will you say?" Natsume said with authority in his voice.

"Thanks,…honey," Mikan said reluctantly (I know what she feels. Being forced to call your bf honey is embarrassing! Not that I experienced it XP).

"I don't think that's what I meant," Natsume said with a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. "Let, me rephrase…'what will you _do_?'" Natsume said with his crimson eyes twinkling.

"What do you mean?" Mikan said. She really wants to go visit Kei-chan.

And then, Natsume pointed his lips expecting something to touch it. And it hit her.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Mikan said with a laugh.

"Who said that I'm not serious?" Natsume asked.

"But-," Mikan retorted but then was cut-off.

"Does that mean that you don't love me anymore?" Natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes. "And that also mean that that dog is more important to you now?" he added.

"No, but I just want to see him. You know that I love you don't you?" Mikan said obviously falling for the trap.

"Then kiss me," Natsume said without showing his eyes.

"What?" Mikan questioned.

"Kiss me to show me that you love me." Natsume said with a sad voice.

And then, Mikan neared to him and held his face so that it was leveled to hers. And their lips touched. At first it was soft, but then it turned into a passionate one. After 20 seconds, they broke apart.

"I can't believe you fell so fast for that one," Natsume then said with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Hmph, at least I showed you that I love you," Mikan pointed out.

"Alright, alright. Let's go to your pup then." Natsume said impatiently.

"Yush! After we visit him, let's go to Central Town, alright?" Mikan said jumping up and down a bit.

"Hn," Natsume said with a bored expression.

And they both went to Gakuen Alice Pet's House.

At the Pet's House

The House was actually a part of the large backyard of the Northern Forest, especially made for the pets in Gakuen Alice. And the House isn't really a house, it's just called a house because the owners of the pets are to rent a "lot" for their beloved pets (and believe me, the biggest lot belonged to none other than Ruka Nogi).

Well, back to Mikan and Natsume.

They went to the 2nd largest lot where Kei-chan was to be found. When he saw his owner, he whined and wagged its tail towards the both of them. He was not so lonely because he has Ruka's rabbit, Usagi, to play within his doggy lot. His lot has every single thing dogs would dream (all because of someone we know that has a lot of money).

(**A/N : **Enough with the bragging of Kei-chan's lot and let's get the story on the road, okay?)

Well, back to the lovers.

"Ohayoo, Kei-chan! How are you doing lately?" Mikan asked happily while petting her now a little bit bigger pup while it just barked happily towards her. And then, the dog whined towards Natsume, while Natsume grimaced.

"Aw, come on, Natsume. You know you like to hold him, even just for a little while…" Mikan said.

"Hn," Natsume replied while walking towards the brunette and the pup.

He then held Kei-chan and petted him. It only took them 5 minutes before they departed away from the Pet's House.

"Let's go to Central Town, okay?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Hn," Natsume said in a bored tone.

In Central Town

Natsume and Mikan were walking hand in hand on the busy streets of Central Town, when Natsume stopped on his tracks causing Mikan to look at him quizzically.

"What is it, Natsume?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"You go to that shop over there. I gotta go to that mechanical store I found," Natsume said, pointing towards a dress shop.

"Okay…but what is the name of the mechanical shop you're going to? I gotta know in case I'm done early," Mikan added.

"It's just near the Ice cream parlor we usually go to," Natsume said with a little smirk on his face.

_"Girls like you are usually slow when it comes to dress/shoe shopping _(**A/N: sorry for those who are offended!)**._ And I'll use that chance to do something secret,"_ Natsume thought which caused his smirk to be a little bit more visible.

"_I wonder why he's smirking…"_ Mikan asked herself while Natsume gave her 1000 rabbits. Mikan looked at him, confused.

"Buy anything you want with it," Natsume said.

And then, he kissed her softly on the lips and walked away.

A few minutes later

Mikan's POV

Well sadly, I consumed most of Natsume's money and only bought 3 dresses. After paying, I walked towards the ice cream parlor we both usually go to.

I went in and ordered a cookies 'n' cream sundae. After finishing it up and paying 30 rabbits, I then walked towards the mechanical store he was talking about.

The store was called "We got it" and its front was covered with pictures of mechanicals things only Hotaru would know. I went in and saw lots of stuff like washing robots, a screw driver with artificial intelligence, own-made holographic pictures and animations, etc.

It was already 12 pm when I gave looking for him.

"Jeez, he said that he'll be here and yet I don't see him anywhere!" I thought, obviously frustrated.

Anyways, I'm already full from the sundae I ate at the ice cream parlor, so I think I'll go back to my room to leave these things in there.

10 minutes later

In my room, I left my stuff on my study table and then lied down on my bed for 5 minutes, thinking why Natsume wasn't at our meeting spot. I mean, come on! He isn't like that, leaving me at some place I'm not even familiar with. I wonder what was his purpose there? Did he meet someone there whom he had a deal with or…a girl who caught his attention?

NO! He isn't a playboy! He promised not to betray me or use me…or maybe, I'm no longer his love?

Argh! I'm so confused or better yet, why am _I_ confusing myself and correction, it's been 10 minutes not five!

**_Geez, would give it a rest will ya?_**

Who are you?

**_Me, the author of the story and your subconscious, duh!_**

Alright, if you're the author, then tell me what is Natsume doing and why did he not meet me at the agreed place?

**_Okay, now 1) I AM the author 2) No way am I gonna tell you! It will become a spoiler! And last and not the least, why don't you go to your Sakura tree and talk things straight! I'm sure he's there._**

Alright, but what if he's mad at me because I did something wrong? What if-

**_WHAT ELSE??!! Are gonna get your lazy but off the bed and go there? Or are you making me do it? (pops knuckles and puts on a devilish glare)_**

*gulp. You're right! I should go and talk to him. Arigatou gozaimasu! Talk to you later okay?

**_Alright, alright. Now hurry up and GO!_**

Ha-hai!

**_Oh and uh, FYI…_**

Nani?

**_It's already 20 minutes that you're on the bed._**

Oh, okay. Talk to you later!

**_Later! (puts on a cover on the eyes to sleep)._**

10 minutes later : near the Sakura trees

*Shudders. I didn't know all subconscious are scary and bossy.

**_Only yours is…because you're and idiot! And keep your thoughts down, will ya?! I'm trying to sleep here! (while peeping through the cover and a glare visible and goes back to sleep)_**

Oh…what?! Ugh, never mind. No use fighting my subconscious. Anyways, I was walking casually towards the Sakura trees when I heard a few noises.

I hurried towards our tree when I saw a raven-haired lad kissing a blond girl.

Natsume. Is. Kissing. Another. Girl.

I stood there dumbstruck.

**_Yep! Just the way I planned (puts on a smirk)_**

WHAT?! But-but

**_No buts missy! This is my story so don't boss me around (puts on a devilish glare and again popped the knuckles)_**

Alright…demo, why did this have to happen?

**_Sorry if I hurt ya, Miks. But this is what I planned to make more…uh, what's the right word? (saw Hotaru raising a sign that said-) Thrilling! Just wait for something to happen._**

Wha-

**_Just save your question for the next chap!_**

But **(**_**I gave her a death glare)** _o-ok!

**end of epilogue part 1**

**

* * *

**

**so, how was it? remember to review or PM me, alright? just stay tuned for the next chap, aight?**

**Reminders: please read the "ATTENTION" ok? it's very important that you do.**

**that's all! bye!  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Am I psychic or what!

**hey guys! sorry for the very,very,very,very late update. i got caught up with assignments, and projects. anyways, as you can read this story, this is my longest chap and here's some legends:**

_words are from thoughts or are from subconscious_

_*_word(s) are only heard or made by the character

**that's about it i guess, and sorry if it's a little rusty. i was in a hurry to make this.**

**BTW, thanks to all the reviewers and pls PM me or review me for messages and feedbacks. thanks a lot! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I-what the heck? everyone knows Higuchi Tachibana made GA so i ain't gonna do the disclaimer coz it's already clear and i'm tired. sheesh  
**

* * *

**Epilogue part 2 – Am I a psychic or what??**

Mikan talking to her subconscious

_So…where were we?_

Erm…you're gonna tell me what the heck is going on here??

_Oh, right, right…just wait in 3…2…1…tada! That black thingy is gonna show ya sista!_

(Sees a black hole of some sort, covering the *cough* scene)

WAIT!! What's that thing gonna do to me?? What the- why am I being sucked into it??!!

_*Sighs* just get sucked into it will ya, or else you're gonna feel a pain in the butt._

What do you mean-*bumps loud on something.

Mikan's POV

While I was talking with my subconscious, I felt some pain in my butt. When I looked around up, I saw my room and a chibi me on the floor.

No wonder my subconscious said I'm gonna feel some pain in the butt…*Phew* I was only dreaming of Natsume kissing another girl and me talking to my subconscious…haha, I thought I was crazy.

_You're a li'l wrong there and then again you thought right about something, you _are_ a crazy and idiotic baka *smirks_

Aaaaaww maaan!! What do ya want with me anyways? If you just want to tease me, then get away from me!!

_Tch, how can you push me away when I'm always a part of you? And you're really an idiot who doesn't have common sense (Hotaru puts up a board saying "sub-Mikan : 2-0)_

Fine!! What do you want anyway??

_I'm just saying that I'm showing ya something that might happen._

Whaat?? You mean Natsume and that-that-(Me putting up a sign that said:) _female dog_ (**A/N: hey I said that I won't use any cursing here. And what's bad about a female dog anyways?)**will kiss??

_Eventually, yes. And you're a li'l wrong on something there, Miks._

Where and what am I gonna do, sub?

_Just do yourself a favor…believe that Nat ain't cheating on ya, find the source of light, and __**don't call me sub**__ (pops knuckles)._

H-hai!

_Now back to my beauty sleep._

Cho-chotto matte!

_Ain't hearin' anything (covers eyes with a book called "How to make the conscious cry and be a slave of yours")_

This is why I don't feel like thinking with su-(_peeps through the book and gave a death glare)_…ah, never mind

* * *

Anyways, I got up and fixed myself. You know, do my daily duties like take a shower, etcetera. After I did all of it, I then wore a simple red t-shirt, and an above the knee khaki skirt. I then, went to the cafeteria, of course, to have some hearty breakfast.

After I ate breakfast, I went on a tour of the school, since it was Saturday. It felt strange though. I usually meet Natsume across the hallway and hear that he saw what my underwear is today (not that I miss that event, though ;P), and then when I finished eating breakfast, I usually find myself seeing Hotaru and with her warning "Hug me and you're literally dead!!". Hey, I learned my lesson already...and I learned it using the hard way.

And so, I walked and walked 'til the light bulb lit up. I ran and ran towards the Sakura trees, knowing that Natsume will be there in a day like this reading a boring manga (as usual).

When I reached the Sakura trees, I saw no one. Oh well, at least I'll wait for him here. I rested on an overgrown root of our tree for like about 10 seconds, and I heard a veeeery familiar voice.

"Took you long enough to come here, Polka Dots", Natsume said with a manga on his face. So that's where he is! No wonder I didn't see him, he was on one of the branches reading a manga.

"Hey, at least I looked for you on the right spot," I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right…but it took you 10 minutes and 41 seconds to get here. At least I'll have a few minutes of reading before I look over a baby like you", he said while peeking through the manga with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Hey! Now what do you mean by a baby, huh? And FYI, I didn't wear polka dots today", I retorted back at his teasing.

And then, he put away the manga and jumped down from the branch. He was walking nearer to me until we only an inch away from each other which made me very, very, very nervous.

The next thing I knew, he kissed me right away taking all my nervousness away.

"Two things," he said after we broke the kiss. "You're a baby because you're beautiful and cute in my eyes," he continued with an itty-bitty smile. I then began thinking and confirming that he really was a sweet guy. "Another, your skirt is lifted up. So next time, always check yourself before standing up wearing that kind of skirt,…Strawberries." Or not.

I then counted from 1 to 10. After I did it, my anger wasn't really gone, but enough to control myself from screaming until he said something.

"By the way…did you already buy B's? The last time I remembered, it was all A's when I saw your closet," Natsume added with a smirk. That did it.

"-big breath- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU PPPPEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," that scream will surely cost me my voice tomorrow.

Normal POV

In Mars, a green alien with 3 eyes looked at Earth wondering.

"Hey, Marty…d'ya hear that?" he asked his fellow alien.

"Yeah…that was louder than yesterday. Wonder what's the problem in Earth this time, Steve?", a yellow alien with 3 eyes said.

"Let's hear it now," Steve said.

………….

"It was a girl saying about her boyfriend wanting a death wish while the boy just kept on teasing her calmly," Steve said while maximizing his ears.

"Yep, it's another of those two's hate game. They've been doing these things most of time, ain't they?," Marty said also maximizing ears.

"Yeah…I haven't seen girls that tough since 1,000,000 to 500,000 years ago. They must be reviving the history," Steve said with a thoughtful look.

"Doubt it, buddy. That's the only girl who's voice reached here. Better not snoop around those two, eh?" Marty said while scratching the inside of his elongated ears.

"Right ya are!", Steve agreed.

And so the two of them went back to their work.

Back to Earth

"**I-punch-****thought-punch-that you-punch-are a really-double punch-nice guy-punch-but guess what??!!-triple punch-you really are-punch-an a-**," Mikan screamed while throwing powerful punches towards Natsume but was then interrupted when in a blink of an eye, Natsume kissed so passionately that she calmed down.

After they broke up, Natsume looked at her with his signature smirk.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Nevermind that…just stop teasing me, alright?" she said with a puppy face.

"Hn," he said. "_One more year of usage of that face and I'll surely be slave of hers,_" Natsume thought while lying with back at the ground and a manga covering his face. Mikan also did the same.

A few minutes later, they found themselves feeling the wind on their faces.

Mikan's POV

*sigh, as we both just lied there feeling the wind on our faces, I just thought of something. What if what sub just- OW!! A rock fell on top of me? Was that intentional or just plain coincidence?

_It was both idiot!!_

*oh no! not you again! What did I do wrong this time?

_Didn't I tell you not to call me nicknames? And FYI, being the author here, it was coincidence because some kids were playing "hit the idiot with a rock on the head" game (grins evilly)_

"But it's still intentional," I said unconsciously.

"You said something?" Natsume asked.

"Eh? Nope not a single breath," I said smiling.

Good thing he agreed.

Okay now look here, first you hurt me, 2nd you made me embarrass myself, 3rd your evil.

_Duh, that's why I'm here, dolt! To correct that puny brain of yours. And BTW, continue with what you are saying earlier before we had a little chat so I could get back to my sleep. Is that clear? (eyes burning with the intent to kill)_

*gulp. I get ya.

So, as I was saying, what if what my _subconscious _showed me will happen? Well, I won't let it happen on my watch! Here goes my luck…

Normal POV

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

He opened an eye.

"Can we go somewhere there's food? I'm hungry," she said with the begging face.

"Hn," he said. _Geez, since when did she practice these faces of hers?_

And so they went to Central Town and directly went to their favorite burger shop (**A/N: heh, I don't have any ideas left and hey, they need some fats to ya know, not that I want them to have ;P)**.

"Oy, I gotta go somewhere," Natsume said.

"Huh? Where? Is it another mission?" Mikan asked, concern evident in her voice.

"No, I just need to clear up things," Natsume said with an assuring tone.

"But, where will you be going?" Mikan persisted, hoping that what her dream was dead wrong.

"I'll just be at a hardware store a few blocks from here," Natsume replied. He then took out 1000 rabbits.

"Here, buy yourself anything you want. Clothes, food, shoes, food, anything. Just make sure that you don't get so full of food," he said while smirking and smiling at the same time.

She pouted. Because 1) she never was a glutton

_Yeah you are, dolt!_

*sigh. And 2) this is relatively alike in her dream. Leaving her to buy something to her heart's content and went away to kiss a female dog.

"Be sure to meet me at the Sakura trees, okay?" Mikan said pleadingly.

"Tch, I'll be there seeing you fat. Not that I want you to be," he said smirking.

He then kissed her and walked away.

Mikan's POV

After finishing my burger, I went out of the shop. Seeing him walk away surely makes me nervous. I mean, try dreaming of your boyfriend leaving you to buy some stuff and you found him making out with a female dog. Wouldn't you want to rip his throat out?

I was thinking about all these things and so I didn't notice someone coming my way.

In 3…2…1. **Thud!**

_Yep, and the moron strikes again._

*sigh. Someday I'm gonna see a psychologist.

_Yeah you go do that. After you do, you're gonna know that you really are an idiot._

"Okay, now just leave me alone!" I unconsciously said out loud.

"Huh? Oh Mikan-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Sorry to disturb you," an apologetic Tsubasa-senpai said.

Darn! I accidentally shouted at him.

"Oh, Tsubasa-senpai! Konichiwa! I was just um, practicing for a playlet," I lamely thought of an excuse.

"Ah, I thought you were mad at someone," he said grinning.

If only you knew _what_.

"Anusa, aren't you having a date with Misaki-sempai?" I asked.

"Ah, we canceled it because she got Influenza A(H1N1) a.k.a. Swine flu. She's currently in the hospital right now. I was gonna buy her some snacks and visit her today," he replied with a thoughtful face.

"I see. Do tell her to get well soon and tell her I'll visit her sometime, too," I said.

"Sure thing! Oh, gotta jet. See ya later!" and then he ran off.

And so I walked and walked towards the shop Natsume was talking about and there it was! (Gasp!) it was the same store in my dream! "We got it" the neon sign stated. I didn't know clothes are now called hardware.

_Idiot, that's a clothing shop the other We got it shop is on the left. Darn, sometimes I want to erase you from the story._

Oh.

So I was about to go in there when my subconscious stopped me from doing so.

_Hold up! Don't go in there. You already know don't you? Just go to the bus and wait and go directly to the Sakura trees. He ain't there anymore, Miks._

EH? But- ugh, nevermind. Whatever you say.

Meanwhile

"Are you sure that thing will be perfect?" a lad asked.

"Of course it is. Just make sure _you_ program it well to your liking," a monotonous tone came out of the woman.

"Fine. Test it to prove it then," the lad said.

"Alright. But don't be mad there, honey," the woman said to another lad.

"Huh? Why would I?" the other lad asked.

Too late. The woman already typed her chosen program and came out her in a man's form kissing the blond in a woman's form.

Mikan's POV

As I walked briskly towards the trees, I heard some people talking and was then quiet. And I then walked quietly towards the noise but instead, saw two people making out. One was a blond girl kissing a raven-haired lad which looks exactly like- oh no.

And the next thing I knew, it was all black.

* * *

**so yeah, i'm gonna make this short...tnx 4 ol d reviewers and readers and what will happen nxt? stay tuned! PM's n Reviews pls and BTW, i will update longer than usual coz i got school problems on my shoulders. gotta go! TCGB! TTFN!**


	8. Chapter 7 Burst forth my anger

**SORRY!!** **SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!! ****SORRY!!**

******i'm really really sorry about not updating for months!!**

******i've been busy with schoolwork and homework and classmate problems and grades and gay teachers and lost ATM cards and christmas parties and irritating brothers and finally lazy butt problems.**

******i know that i've been such a lazy buttock but i made this longer (but i'm sure it's shorter than your average foot) and decent. really sorry for the veeeerrryyyy late update.**

******Gomenasai minna-san**

******Patawad po**

******magpasaylo unta ko**

******i'm very sorry everyone**

******i do hope you enjoy reading this. please forgive me  
**

* * *

**Same day, 5 pm**

**Mikan's POV**

Okay, just one question: WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED???

First of all, I saw Nat-Hyuuga kissing some female dog and then everything went black and painful. The next thing I knew, I found myself on a rather comfy bed with my head all patched up.

Second, how did I ever change my clothes? I swear if someone touched me, I'll make sure that they won't live to see the sun or better yet the moon!! I would-OW!

_*dusts off hands* that should keep you quiet for a little_

Oh no, what do you want this time?!

_Just two things, moron. I want you to shut up for 10 minutes or feel my wrath and I'd like you to pretend you're asleep. I'm thinkin' of having Hyuuga come up here in about 5 minutes._

Huh? Why would he come here?

_Look to your right, genius_

I followed my subconscious ordered and what I saw almost made me choke on the air I was breathing (_is that even possible?)_.

I saw a black cat mask on the little table at my right. It wasn't just any other cat mask, oh no, it's a unique cat mask because it weakens you when it senses that you are overusing your alice. It only belongs to one person and that person is whom I loathe at this very moment.

Hyuuga Natsume, the b$^%& who broke my heart and his promise. Oh, how I want to rip his big, arrogant head off.

_Don't wait anymore 'cause here comes your punching bag._

I didn't need to hesitate on the statement because I understood immediately. I quickly leaned on my back looking as if I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed (well, I did wake up on the left side of the bed) and looked up to the door as I heard the mechanism click.

The door opened to show Hyuuga coming in the room with a smirk. Who's gonna smirk later then? He then stood at the foot of the bed still smirking that me.

"Wow, a miracle. You're actually awake now, huh?" he said. "I thought you were still snoring due to your pretty bad bang on the head."

He's actually trying to provoke me so that we'd fall on the same pattern of mouse-cat chase. Well, too bad for him because that pattern just broke. Instead, I kept on a poker face while I looked at him with cold eyes.

He cocked an eyebrow and the smirk wavered a bit. "Now what? You're speechless?"

I took a deep breath silently and looked at him with hate evident in my eyes. He seems taken aback with my actions and walked slowly to my right but still at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, that's it!! What's with the silent treatment, Strawberries? Did someone hurt you?" he asked in a very annoyed tone. Hah! Him? Annoyed? The nerve of him!!

Well, his tone of voice surely made me glare at him momentarily until I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly before meeting his gaze with a very, very cold glare.

"Yes, someone _did_ hurt me," I replied in a voice that I used only if I'm ready to kill. He seemed to notice.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice was angered but not as mine. How could he not know?

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know, Hyuuga? You were there! You were enjoying when you kissed – wait, scratch that. When you_ made-out _with a slut!! Tch, don't tell me you're playing innocent 'cause I saw your act," I said to him acidly. He looked shocked for a moment then looked confused.

"What do you mean? Me? Kissing a slut? A _slut??_ I never did that," he reasoned out to me.

"Oh, so the two persons who were at the sakura tree wasn't you and a female dog?" I asked rhetorically.

"What sakura tree?" he half-yelled at me. That's it!!

"That wasn't you?! Heck!! I'm done with your lies!! _You _and that _female dog_ were making-out under the sakura tree just hours ago!! Don't tell me that I'm blind, Hyuuga, because I saw what I saw. You betrayed me! You lied to me!! Do you think I would believe every dang thing you say to me?!" I was now yelling at him.

I could see the Realization Express hit him when he looked away from me. Now, he looked back at me with pleading eyes.

"That wasn't me you saw. Please, believe me," his tone was now pleading but I don't hear regret.

"Didn't I tell you seconds ago? '_Do you think I would believe every dang thing you say to me'? _ You're now, what? A deaf person?" I retorted with an icy voice. Dang, this guy's asking for my fist.

"But you have to believe me. I could prove it to you," he said then he moved quickly to my right while nearing his face to me.

Bad luck for him because I quickly got up to my feet and jumped neatly to the left side of the bed so fast that would be a blur if I hadn't trained for it.

"Oooh, so the notorious Black Cat is shocked because I moved away quickly?" I asked him sarcastically.

"How – how did you –"

"I guess you don't know everything again, right?" I said as I launched my explanation to him in a brief way, of course.

_**

* * *

Flashback: 1 year ago(let's say Mikan still loves Natsume**)_

_I was walking happily towards our meeting spot when I noticed a shadow blocking my path. I stopped and the shadow formed the man I hated for hurting Natsume. Persona walked towards me until we were 5 feet away._

"_What do you want?" I said in the coldest voice I could muster._

"_You have a very strong courage there little kitten," Persona said instead of replying my question._

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_I didn't plan to. But, since they are orders from your uncle, I should say it to you."_

_Orders from uncle? Since when did the _high school principal_ contact this bozo?_

"_He said that I would train you until you are able to protect yourself," he said in a very casual way. It only made it more suspicious._

"_I don't believe you. I know there's a catch to what you say," I said to him while a kept a handy glare on._

"_There's no catch. If you don't believe me, then go to your uncle and talk to him," he fired back in a very mischievous way._

"_How do I know that you aren't working for the e.s.p.? You tortured Natsume!! You threatened him that you're gonna hurt his friends for him to do your dirty work!!" I yelled not knowing that my tears are now running freely on my face._

"_I didn't do it! I was ordered to do so! I didn't want the kids to suffer the consequences," he said in a very – how do describe this – soft tone. The way you care about hurting someone kind of tone._

_Seriously, this guy has dual-personality issues. Maybe that's why he's named Persona? Hmm… well, I don't need to this to the guy in front of me now to know what's going on my head._

"_So you don't care what would happen to Natsume if, by chance, an enemy tries to take over the academy? You should know that the dangerous ability class is slowly decreasing in numbers due to the graduates of the academy. Most of the dangerous ability class is made-up of the students who just recently graduated so that means that our forces are lessened. We need another person to do the job to lessen the burden to your fellow students," his sneering tone was back as he told me all of this._

_I just couldn't decide yet. I needed time._

"_Your uncle just figured out that you have the same alice as your mother. He said that I should train it so that you could use it to save your friends and the people of the academy," he added, slowly breaking through my head._

"_Fine! I'll train with you," I finally said thinking of Hotaru, my friends, and… Natsume._

"_Excellent. Meet me tonight for your basic training. Of course, I would not be giving missions to the class that involves the AAO because of the destruction of AAO so, no need to worry," he smiled at me. The smile was giving me chills to the core._

_He went away in a blink of an eye. I stood there numb and angry. Numb because I was standing there for like 30 minutes and angry because he made me late for my date with Natsume._

_As I noticed I was late, I ran as fast as I could, muttering about dual-personality psychos._

_That night, I stood there in my sweatpants and looked at him with cold eyes._

"_Okay, I have a condition for this training Persona," I said before starting. He just smirked._

"_I noticed that you said that mission involving AAO don't exist anymore. But that would also mean that there are still missions for the class that would pay up for a good price and such."_

"_Good for you to notice, kitten."_

"_Then here's the condition, if I'm ever ready, give those missions to me. Don't give the class those missions because if I knew that you gave them missions, well, let's just say that you won't have to wait for the white envelope," I said in a dark voice._

_I could see him pale. Tsk, tsk, tsk, typical for every teacher to wait hungrily for the next paycheck and he was no exception. I laughed mentally._

"_Fine. How about we start training?" he said in agreement and began my personal hell._

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

"It turns out that I only need two months of training. But you know what? I only did it for my friends and you. But now, I guess it's for my friends only," I said as I started walking away from him towards the door.

"Oh, and Hyuuga," I stopped and looked at his pitiful face filled with pain. His face won't affect me now.

"Don't even bother talking to me for the rest of your life," I finished and quickly teleported myself to my room. But not before throwing the necklace with his alice stone away somewhere in his room.

I reached my room and looked around rather nostalgically. Ever since I trained with Persona (not only in physical but also mental like educational stuff), I'm a special star but I gave him another condition that I get to keep my two-star room (I threatened to take out his next paycheck, of course). But, with Hyuuga out of my life, I think it's best that I get to know my room. Even though we were practically right next to each other, I still wouldn't want to see his dang face. So, I looked around my room while figuring out how to escape this place without seeing the idiot's face.

The color schemes were usually white, a little bit light pink, black and gold. I love the colors, the big bed which I lay on, the appliances, the gadgets I get to keep, and the fact that I am now on the comforts of home.

But before I dozed off like a retard, I'm thinking that I forgot two things but I can't put my finger on it.

_That's because you're too heartbroken to think about it. Just get some shut eye and be happy._

Sigh, I guess you're right.

_Of course I am!_

I just noticed something, today, my subconscious is nicer.

_Don't get used to it. I got sick. Not lovesick, idiot, but colds, fever and sore throat._

Oh, so you're too tired?

_You're making me even tired! Just shut up, will ya? I also need some rest!_

Okay

Sigh, as I started tucking myself in, I thought of the things that'll change tomorrow. I imagined the possibilities until I dozed off to Dreamland.

* * *

**Yeah, i think it sucks, too. i think i like my other story better because of the unlimited plots i could put in. anyways, reviews on this will be much appreciated.**

**oh yeah, about being sick is also true, last Sunday, Philippine time, i got a bad case of sore throat and colds, the next day, the sore throat faded but turned into fever or should i say, flu. then today, my fever is gone but my cold is still stubborn like a mule.**

**i hope ya'll enjoyed this!! :)**

**'til next time, everyone!**

**-Tribal Addict-  
**


	9. Chapter 8 The End and Epilogue

**Hey guys!! bad news, this is (sadly) the last chapter of the story. don't worry! it's the longest one. took me 13 pages of Microsoft Word xD.**

**consider this as an early Christmas gift from me since this is the last one. And oh yeah, reviews, PM's and such are much appreciated.**

**Thank you to the following reviewers: (with chapters)  
**

**Arvee-chan (1, 4) - yep, proud to be Pinoy!! haha.. sorry talaga if hindi ko napataas ang aking story :(  
**

**fitha (1) - thanks for the correction! :D**

**Yuki the dark magician - thanks a lot for the review and being a great friend even though we aren't in contact so much**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX (3, 4, 6) - Thanks a million for the reviews you have given me :D  
**

**Kisa-bun (3, 4, 6) - te, thank you talaga sa lahat ng reviews and messages na ibinagay mo. it really helped me with my stress at the moment. Hopefully, i could go one more time in Iloilo so i could visit  
**

**Blue_09happy (4) - hahaha... yep, i'm a filipino!! WoO!! Go Pinoy!! thanks a lot for your review and comment. it warmed my heart xD. can i ask you something? what's your citizenship? i'm a visayan by the way :D  
**

**Alice Starr (6) - yup! you guessed it right! are you psychic or what? hahaha, kidding! xD  
**

**Mamisayv (6) - sadly this is the only thing i could continue. sorry :(  
**

**izzy-bellarocs (6) - hmmm... maybe, maybe not. hehehe, if read this chapter, you'll know what ;)  
**

**bluegirl330817 (6) - thank you for the review! :D  
**

**TheBlackSwallow (7, 8) - i know... that's why i wanted to kick her out of the story but i'm kind so i'll let her stay (insert evil laugh). anyways, thanks for the review!!  
**

**Najika Tsubasa-chan (8) - did you know that if you compliment something or someone, you know what is because you are, too? then, that means you're cool, too! (in this case anyways. if you say if something or someone is annoying, then it is annoying because it really is and not you xD). i'd be honored to have you as a friend. it's nice to have someone to talk to :)**

**sorry if you are angry with me for cutting this story but really, this is as far as it would go. i hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The End and Epilogue**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into –

_Okay, hold up! Now you sound like a crappy fairytale. It's only been a week not weeks, dummy._

Oh, sorry.

It's been a week since I haven't talked to Hyuuga but also a week of seeing his loathsome face. Ugh, he keeps on coming to me asking for forgiveness even though he knows that I don't want to talk or even see his face.

I still remember what happened five days ago on Monday when I decided that I change things.

_

* * *

**Flashback**_

I walked to the room quite early for my 'usual' behavior but I didn't mind. Now that my secret is out to one person, I couldn't keep up the act because in return, Persona gave me a condition that when my secret is out to even a single person, I would drop the act and behave like I should. Being me, I keep my promises and stick to the conditions.

Apparently, as I entered the room, there were a few people currently doing what they please. One of them was Hotaru, who was working on her new invention intended to shut me up (that was my guess). When they saw me enter, I could see different emotions scroll down on their faces.

Surprise. Shock. Suspicion. Awe. Confusion. Indifference. Envy. And blank? Oh well.

I quickly sat on my seat behind Hotaru and took out the iPod that came with my room. Just as the song was coming to a close, I sensed Hotaru coming at me with the baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

I just sighed momentarily and caught them with my hands, not feeling any pain whatsoever. Again, I could see the same emotions scroll down on their faces but the most dominant was shock and suspicion.

"Who are you and what happened to Mikan?" Hotaru asked in a monotone while she pointed her gun at me.

"Geez, Hotaru, you're really are cold. The Mikan before and the Mikan you see now are just the same… with slight changes, of course," I replied with a smile. But I could feel that the smile was forced.

"Slight," Hotaru scoffed skeptically.

She was obviously referring to my appearance and my attitude. Though, the only difference in my appearance now was my hair isn't tied into idiotic pigtails (which I was happy to change)but a low, sort-of one-sided ponytail (the type of hairstyle when one side has more hair than the other and was divided by a line and tied to a ponytail), my attitude was something to question about.

"Just trust me on this," I murmured.

"Fine," she agreed. "But let me ask you this: Is Hyuuga involved?"

I swallowed before I could answer. "Ask the guy yourself."

"You didn't answer correctly."

"I didn't hear any choices."

"There's a yes and a no implied."

"Then, I don't want to answer the question," I said in finality.

Hotaru lingered a little before shrugging and walking to her seat in front of me and continued working on the new invention.

I still had about an hour before it's time, so, I good doze-off-time would be nice.

I carefully laid my arms on the desk followed by my head. My eyes slowly drooped and I was once again off to Dreamland.

RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!!

The bell woke me up causing me to look up sheepishly face-to-face with Hotaru's invention and the filing students. Just then, squeals and screams could be heard coming nearer and nearer to the door. _Whoosh!_ The door opened to reveal Hyuuga and Ruka-pyon behind him. They were followed by girls and – gays? Where did they come from?

_Haven't you heard the terms homophobe and homosexual people?_

Yeah, I have. But that doesn't really explain how they got here.

_Well, they may come from the other section…_

You're right. Hey, you're being nice today even though you lost your sickness.

_I just got tired of reprimanding an idiot like you, so there._

Wow… hey! What do you mean an idiot like me?

_Signing out_

Sigh, I really take back what I said earlier.

Anyways, I put up a barrier around me and my desk. The barrier was from a very strong alice user with a very strong alice that I stole on a mission. Anyone I don't want to come close to me will be repelled and sometimes electrocuted depending on what I want.

I noticed on my peripheral vision that Hyuuga glanced at me as he passed towards his desk. He looked at me with pleading eyes but I looked straight ahead. And then, Ruka-pyon looked at me with the same emotions as the people before had. I just smiled at him which made him a lot more confused.

A few minutes later, Narumi-sensei came in the class wearing his usual clothes (I meant the clothes he wore when we first met. I couldn't stand the fact that he would wear something vile and make-my-eyes-bleed clothing).

_Hmm… get ready to get another wave of emotions._

I got that and put on my poker face.

"I'll begin the name-call and please speak when I say your name," he said in a flourish.

As my name was called…

"Sakura, Mikan?" sensei said and looked at the door expecting me to come rushing in like I used to.

"Over here, sensei," I said in a bored tone.

Almost all of them looked at my direction and, as my subconscious warned me, the emotions were there.

"Ah, you're early today, Mikan-chan. That's new," sensei said after he recovered and he even smiled a bit.

"Well, I think you'd better get used to it, too, sensei," I said with a chuckle.

"Ah, yes," he muttered and continued with the names.

After he was finished, he announced that it was a free day. Sigh, he could have just told us before the names… oh well, better kill time with sleep.

As I was about to sleep, a paper floated towards me.

_H: I heard what happened between you two. Better forgive the guy, he's depressed._

I almost ripped the paper into pieces.

_M: so you're taking his side?! You believe in him?_

I passed it back. She replied in an instant and threw it back at me.

_H: no I'm not. Fine, do whatever you want. Just make sure that you won't turn into a zombie like Bella in New moon_

I smiled and noticed something.

_M: you actually READ new moon? I thought you don't like mushy-gushy stories._

I passed it again. I felt that she rolled her eyes and passed it back at me.

_H: I don't. I just read the entire saga out of boredom. By the way, you owe me 500 rabbits for writing to you._

I rolled my eyes. Typical Hotaru.

I took out my wallet and fished out a 1000 rabbit. Wondering how I got this? Simple, when allowances come every month, I was given my two-star allowance, in public. But my special-star allowance was added to my money and my tips from missions were also given privately. No, the two-star allowance was just part of my special-star allowance but the tips were, shall I say, big.

I quickly gave her the money which made her widen her eyes a little.

"Knowing you, you'd charge me with interests. We'll talk next time just not now," I whispered.

She nodded as she went back on whatever she's doing.

Now, I really wanted to sleep but then _someone was_ coming towards me and that _certain someone_ happens to be repelled by my barrier causing him pain.

"Mi – Mikan-chan, can I talk to you even for just a second?" He asked.

I turned around to see Ruka-pyon on his knees wincing.

I gasped. "Ruka-pyon! You should have said that you were going to come here."

"I'll remember that next time," he muttered and stood up. "I was wondering what was going on between you and – "

I cut him off immediately, not wanting to hear his name. "Sorry Ruka-pyon, but what you're about to say is out of my league."

"What do you mean?"

"If you ever speak any concern about Hyuuga," I said motioning my head towards his direction, "I have no business with it."

"But, Mikan-chan, I thought - ," he started but again I cut him off.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Ruka-pyon. I really won't like it if I will exert any anger to you and so will Hotaru. Please, just let me be," I said almost begging, willing the tears in my eyes not to fall.

"Okay," he agreed in defeat.

"Thank you," I murmured before teleporting myself to my private place in the Northern Forest.

I found the house and knocked three times.

"Who's there?" A cold voice said.

"That hurts, you know that Persona, that you don't even recognize your little imoto," I said sarcastically.

The door opened and out came Persona in his usual clothes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you ever change your clothes? I mean, I've seen you wear that for 2 months straight," I pointed out chuckling internally.

"Funny, squirt, this is my uniform. I have a lot of this in my closet," he snapped. "What do you want?"

"Missions," I quickly said.

He scrutinized my face before continuing.

"Something big happened, right?" he asked in a concerned voice. Ever since training with him, we sort of became siblings and sometimes looked after each other.

"Yeah," I replied in a monotone. "Don't worry about it."

"I won't ask because I know you won't say anything," he said. "But I do hope you won't turn into a zombie like Bella in New Moon."

"Oh _no!_ Not you, too!!" I groaned. "Don't tell me you _read_ New moon."

"I didn't," he said casually leading me inside the room. What he said just opened me up. Until –

"I watched it."

I slapped my forehead and loved the sensation of skin contact. Seriously, is everyone expecting this to turn into a vampire-crazy movie?

"Here's the missions. Choose any of them," he ordered, and left me with the suitcase filled with easy missions.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

So that's how everything went through the 5 days of break-up. Well, except for the part where there's Hotaru and Ruka-pyon, but other than that, everything is in control.

But not today, everyone seems to be acting weird all of a sudden. When I entered the room, everyone got silent and smiled at me as if expecting me to jump with joy. Uh, weird much? Even Hotaru has a weird glint in her eyes but a different kind of glint. Something like some kind of event is gonna happen. She then came up to me with her lips twitching as if hiding a smile.

"Come to the sakura trees tonight at 11:30 pm. Make sure you aren't late or else, I'm going to find out why you're so stubborn of going in the Northern Forest," she said, rather, ordered and sat in her seat as the students are filing in the room as the bell rung with its shrill voice.

Then, I noticed there were no squeals, screams, or whatever coming in the door. Hmph, good thing.

Just then, since first period was Mathematics, Jin-Jin came in with an expectant smile.

Okay, rewind and freeze!

Jin-Jin with an expectant smile!! Okay, this day just got weirder and weirder.

As he looked at me, he chuckled quietly. I could hear it because of my training but I'm sure nobody heard that.

And so, it continued like this. The teachers were the same with Jin-Jin (Narumi-sensei looked like he could be jumping for joy if not for the high heels he chose to wear. Seriously, the guy has major issues). Almost everyone in this dang school knows something I don't!!

_Need help?_

Yeah, very much. What does everyone know something I don't?

_*smiles expectantly._

Not you, too…!!

_What can I say, being you, you probably forgot what's happening._

Aw, c'mon! You're my subconscious. You're supposed to know more than I know!

_Good for you to know. Did you also forget that I'm the author? I do what I want._

Ugh! Nevermind!

Geez, so much for getting help. I then activated the mind-reading alice I copied from Koko but then, I heard nothing. They must be protecting their thoughts from me! Gah! No use screaming internally knowing that my subconscious is gonna kill me.

_Another score to the idiot._

Comment ignored.

Anyways, I meditated in my room. You see, when I meditate, I get to talk to Persona in a way that I could see his thoughts and vice versa. (**a/n: try to recognize who's speaking. i'm too lazy to put who said this and who said that)**

_Hey! Mr. P! Where are you?!_

_No need to shout, imoto. I could hear you perfectly well._

_Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I can't come today. I've got to go somewhere. My friend, Hotaru Imai, ordered me to do so. Really sorry._

_Ah, so it's today?_

_What's 'it' today?_

_Oh, nothing, something just came up. I need to go. If you want to see me defecate, stay for awhile._

_Ew!! I'll leave now!! Ja!_

Phew! That was close. Sheesh, he doesn't need to tell me _that_.

Just then, I felt my phone vibrate. I reached for it and saw a text message from Hotaru.

_Wear something nice and decent tonight. Or else._

_-H.I._

Typical.

I looked at my digital clock in the living room and saw that I had a few more hours before going to the sakura trees. So, I decided to sleep it off. I set my cellphone to a set alarm and lied on my bed and dozed off to Dreamland.

**Later**

WAKE UP IDIOT!! YOU'D BETTER GET OFF THAT BED OR I'M GONNA KICK YOU'RE A –

I woke up from the alarm and turned it off. I went to the bathroom to splash some cold water to keep myself awake.

I quickly changed into a dress. The color was vivid red with sparkles making it shine. It ended just above my knees. I quickly wore some red, strappy high heels (just 2 inches tall. I still can't walk well with high heels) that matched the dress. Now, the problem was my hair. Just as I was done brushing my hair, a knock came to the door.

"Coming!" I said and walked briskly to the door.

I opened the door to see Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna in dresses and small pouches.

"Oh, good, you're done," Sumire said in relief as they came in my room towards my mirror.

"Come on, Mikan. You know how impatient Hotaru is," Anna said as she tugged my hand to my mirror. Well, the table of my mirror was now filled with make-up kits. Now, why would they do this?

"Now, Mikan, stay still cause we only have an hour and a half to doll you up," Nonoko ordered as she started brushing my hair swiftly.

"Can I just ask you something?" I said as I felt a something brush on my face. "What's the occasion, anyways?"

"That's something you need to figure out yourself," Anna replied as she helped Sumire with the make-up.

"Or maybe she forgot," Nonoko murmured as she coughed a laugh.

"Forgot what?" I asked. Now, I'm curious and frustrated.

"Oh, nothing," Sumire answered for Nonoko but she cleared her throat as if to hide a laugh.

An hour later

"Yes!! She is done!" Anna squealed as she turned my chair to face the mirror.

Yep, I knew it. They did a great job! But still, what is this for?

"Oh no! It's already 11:25 pm!! We won't make it in time," Nonoko exclaimed in horror.

"What?!" Sumire shrieked. "Hotaru's gonna kill us!"

"Uh, guys –," I started but then was cut-off.

"What are we gonna do?" Anna wailed.

"Um, guys… -,"

"We have to call her," Nonoko suggested.

"Guys… - ."

"NO! She's gonna kill us!" Sumire argued.

"GUYS!!" I yelled, my patience broke.

They all looked at me with fear and horror.

"You just wasted your time for 3 minutes and 50 seconds. Now, listen. I want you to hold on to me tightly," I ordered them.

"But we don't have time to be friendly-friends," Sumire protested.

"Sheesh, have a little faith would ya?" I gave them my arms and they took it.

"Anna, tell me when it's five seconds 'til 11:30," I said quickly while Anna nodded. "When I say 'go', you guys hold your breath. Got it?"

They nodded in reply.

"Now, Mikan!" Anna yelped.

"GO!" They held their breath as I teleported ourselves to the sakura trees.

When we arrived...

They let go of my arms immediately and ran in the dark. I can't see clearly due to the side-effects of the teleportation alice but I could hear some shuffling and scurrying.

"Guys? Anyone here?" I said as my vision cleared.

"Mikan, step forward 10 times," a voice said. I followed putting my guard up.

"Now, turn around 10 times," the voice said. Again, I followed.

"Do the cha-cha," the voice ordered after I did what it told me. I cocked an eyebrow. What the - ?

"You idiot! Stop messing around," another voice said. I then heard a _thump_ and silence.

"Sorry Mikan, an idiot took the microphone," the other voice apologized. "Turn to your left Mikan. Trust me on this."

Somehow, I felt alright and did as I was told.

"Now step forward 3 times," the voice ordered. "Now, do you know why you're here?"

"Obviously not. Why _am_ I here?" I asked. Really, it's been bugging me forever.

Then a lot of voices laughed. Some were familiar voices but they seemed muffled.

"You'll know now. Look up."

I did as I was told and was shocked and surprised with what I saw.

Fireworks filled the sky with colors so magnificent that I couldn't say anything. The fireworks formed the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIKAN! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" and I felt tears run down my face.

The lights went on and it showed everyone I knew from my elementary 'til high school friends and teachers all gathered up in the place. Then, someone touched my shoulder.

"I knew you'd forget your own birthday," Hotaru said as she chuckled and hugged me. "Happy Birthday, idiot."

"Thanks, Hotaru!" I said and hugged her back. Now, everyone was hugging me and greeting me happy birthday except for one person but I gave no heed, it's much better.

"So, this is the idiot who forgot her own birthday. How pitiful," Persona said as he hugged me.

"Haha," I said sarcastically. "Nice tux."

"Thank you," he said while smirking.

Actually, everyone was in tuxedos and dresses. They all look handsome and beautiful (even Narumi-sensei! He's wearing a tux!).

"Let's now have the feast," Koko announced. I guess nobody ate yet.

"The feast was actually made by Anna Umenomiya and is made plenty by Hotaru Imai," he continued as he grinned.

The food was now passed and we had our fill. I quickly commented Anna on how great her food tastes.

"Now for the Sweet 16 dance," Koko said as he went to the DJ and told him to start.

Everyone danced with happiness and joy. I was passed around to dance with every single male in the vicinity... even Youichi. When I danced with Persona, I asked him how he got into this.

"What can I say, Imai is good in blackmailing. It seems she knows about my paycheck," he answered in a stiff voice. Hehe… he's cornered.

As soon it was 1 am, Koko told the DJ to put on something funky.

"Mikan is now requested to come up in front and receive her gifts," Koko said as he led me to the little stage they made.

I received a lot. I mean, it seems like every guest gave me a gift (which I opened) that represented them. For example, Hotaru gave me a hologram video showing our good times as kids (I almost cried when I saw myself and Hotaru in grandpa's house sleeping. Wonder how she got that), Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-sempai gave me a pink teddy bear with a star on the cheek, Ruka-pyon gave me a nightingale (so that I could sleep with a singer singing me a lullaby, he said), and so on and so forth. Again, I didn't see the guy's face but it was much better I said to myself.

And then, as I received what I thought was my last gift, Hotaru took the microphone from Koko.

"Now, let's give the man who helped me with all of this, sacrificed his time to do this, and loved Mikan dearly a round of applause!"

The people made way to a man with raven hair and tantalizing crimson eyes. He was handsome in a tuxedo and he carried a palm-sized box wrapped in an elegant wrapper. He walked towards me slowly and my head was in circles.

He was the one who helped Hotaru build this? He's still trying to reach me even though I moved away from him? Does he still love me for what I've done to him?

_The answer is all yes_

He was standing near me now smiling apologetically. He gave me the gift and I received it with shaky hands. The gift was not so heavy so I was able to carry it with one hand. He offered his hand to me and I took it.

"Happy Birthday Mikan," he murmured softly but loud enough for those in 5-meter radius could hear. Then, he kissed my hand softly and released it.

"Say it, Hyuuga," Hotaru hissed.

"Mikan, it is up to you if you want to. Mikan, can you please give me a chance to court you and forget about what you saw. I know that you may not believe me, but what you saw was false," he begged. He went down on one knee and took my hand gently like a classical romantic.

"Since you're begging…," I started my eyes twinkling with mischievousness although nobody could notice it except for Persona and Hotaru. They know what I'm thinking. Everyone was listening harder.

"No," I said. Everyone was shocked and I could see him bend his head in disappointment.

I made him stand up as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"You didn't let me finish," I said. "No, I wouldn't just say a plain old yes."

And, I kissed him softly until everyone cheered for us. It lasted for 10 seconds until we broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked the still-shocked Natsume.

"Very well," he replied as he smirked the smirk I loved and led me to the dance floor.

"Yeah! And we party like this 'til morning!! Whoo!!" Koko exclaimed after he took the microphone. He's obviously drunk.

And there, I danced with the person who cared for me even though I didn't want him for a week. But now, I know that he's gonna love me forever and would never leave me alone.

**(****a/n: wondering what Natsume's gift is? hmm.. could it be? no way!!)**

Epilogue

The party yesterday took a toll on me. So basically, I slept through the day. When I woke up, I remembered Natsume's unopened gift. I gently placed it on my bed and ripped the wrapper.

What I saw was confusing at first because it was a strange metallic box with buttons like that of a CD player. Then, I pushed the play button and the top opened.

Now I understand it. It was a hologram video player. It showed me and Natsume with our pictures (I was embarrassed with the one that showed us accidentally kissing). The next clip was Natsume playing some songs on the guitar or piano dedicated to me. I was awed by his talent and touched by the songs. The later songs were sad ones because it was the time when I broke up with him but he still sings with passion.

Now the next clip was explanation on what I saw. Apparently, this device was the one that showed the counterparts of Ruka-pyon and Hotaru – um, never mind. So that was why I saw the incident happen. The hologram was so real; you can't tell if it was actually there or not. The next clip showed him saying thanks to those who helped him make this video, especially Hotaru and Ruka-pyon.

_Guess you know what you forgot now, huh, birthday-girl?_

Yeah, but I still feel that I forgot one more thing.

_Well, tell me when you know later._

Later? Oh well.

I was about to close the box when a parting message came.

"Hey Polka. I just remembered. Since I saw that you're in B's back in the day you banged your head and I changed you, I noticed that it was small for you. Try the C's this time for me, will you?" his voice said then the box closed automatically.

It took me a second before –

I now remember

Breathe in…

" HYUUUUUUUUUUUGGGAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERTED JERK!!!!!!!!"

And I ran to his room, ready to beat the lights out of him. Yep, it seems like the old pattern is back.

* * *

**i know, i know, this sucks because i finished the story without giving anymore. sigh, guess i'm a loser, huh?**

**well, consider this a Christmas gift from me, your friend known as Mia2n, -Unknown Specimen-, and lately -Tribal Addict-. i hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la**

**Happy Holidays Everyone!! Merry Christmas!!**

**Reviews and PM's are much appreciated. xD  
**


End file.
